Uzumaki Naruto Rebirth
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Inscribed on the gravestone, Sakura had noted before she had walked away, were simple words… “I’m not dead…” Her hand trailed over the kanji as drops of the depths of her broken heart fell onto the cold stone, staining it.


I watched Naruto Movie 4…and fell in deep love with Shion x Naruto

I watched Naruto Movie 4…and fell in deep love with Shion x Naruto.

Here is the twisted plotline story of Shion and Naruto… I hope you enjoy.

_-Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies-_

_**Engraved in the Tomb Stone - Chapter 1**_

_The skies darkened, the wind blew, her short pink hair dancing with it. The leaves rustled, and Lee's silent whimpers were heard above the shoveling of dirt. A Chunnin ninja was covering Naruto's grave, every heave harder to make. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched, tears forming in pain. Had she really lost everything? She lost Ino, Sasuke, even Tsunade, and now she had lost the only thing that kept her sane, her boyfriend, her Naruto._

_He gave his life for that -Priestess- and she wasn't even here to say good-bye. Shion-sama didn't even cry. But Shion, in a way, was right. What's there to cry for? He's gone and he won't come back. All we, the ones left behind, can do is pray he finds Heaven, and wordlessly move on. But Naruto wasn't just someone Sakura loved as her boyfriend, in an odd sense, he was a part of her, and suddenly, the pink haired kunoichi felt empty; part of her had died._

_Why was it always Naruto? Why did he have to suffer? One by one, tears slowly trailed down the porcelain cheeks that once used to blush when Naruto would kiss them, ending at her lips, the same ones that Kit sucked the breath out of. She hung her head in shame, like did Lee and Neji, their heads bowed in deep remorse. Inscribed on the gravestone, Sakura had noted before she had walked away, were simple words… "I'm not dead…" Her hand trailed over the kanji as drops of the depths of her broken heart fell onto the cold stone, staining it._

_She walked away. She didn't look back. Sakura had to learn how to move on, as painful as that may be. Kyuubi was dead, too. Before, the village would have celebrated the day that brat was sealed into the earth, but now, the loss of Kyuubi and an amazing ninja at the same time was too much for anyone to bare. Before the funeral, the city had almost emptied out…after the funeral…Sakura could foresee the great Konoha Village, and all its Shinobi dead, a ghost city left in ruins behind. It's been two and a half years since the Sandaime Hokage died, and a week since Tsunade had committed suicide. This, Sakura was sure of, was the end._

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Shion woke up, covered in sweat. Her dream wasn't even from her own point of view. She was dreaming from that pink haired girl's perspective. What were her dreams doing? Could she actually place herself in someone else? It's been five years since Naruto had died. Five years since he risked his life to save her…since he gave his own last breath to her… and what did she do? She couldn't even go to the funeral. But from her dream, Shion remembered seeing, she remembered--

_Inscribed on the gravestone, Sakura had noted before she had walked away, were simple words… "I'm not dead…"_

Her breathing slowed as the purple eyes narrowed in tremendous longing. Naruto was dead. Nothing would ever change that. She looked at the sleeping child next to her. Aika had long flowing blonde hair, and purple eyes…just like her mother. But something about Aika was special. Every time she left the temple, her eyes would change to cerulean blue, and she would be a spitting image of her father….Naruto.

Naruto really did keep all the promises he made. He protected her, and he gave her a child; exactly what she asked for. The High Priestess remembered how it happened, clearly. With one last glance at the five year-old, Shion laid back in bed.

"Naruto…" she whispered. A gust of wind blew; immediately Shion was on alert. The windows were closed, and the air conditioning was off.

"Shion…" a voice replied. Now alert to the extreme, Shion glanced around the room. Nothing there.

'_I'm dreaming…' _ she told herself, _'I must be!'_

"Wh-Who's there?" she slowly whispered, enough for whoever was there to hear her, but not enough to wake Aika.

And then he appeared, "Yo!" he smiled, his eyes forming a rainbow.

"No!" the blonde woman hid beneath the covers…. "You died…"

"Did you forget…" the blonde twenty year-old smirked, "I even wrote it on the grave…_ I'm not dead…_Did anyone believe…?"

"I didn't want you to die, Naruto!" Shion removed the covers off her face, "Aika needs her father! I believed that one day you would return, but dawns and twilights I'd stare at the sun, and you would be nowhere…for years and years. I'd just given up any hope you are alive, even if you were back then at the funeral!"

Naruto was quite, "What happened to Konoha…?"

"Ghost town…" came a small reply.

The boy nodded mutely, each nod a step back.

"Naruto? Where are you going, Naruto!?" Shion raised her voice a little.

"I knew it was better off this way…" a he disappeared with a small pop.

The purple eyes of the high priestess widened and tears streaked her moonlit face. He was gone…but this time, instead of a fake death, she pushed him away.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Aiko pretended to be asleep as she listened to her parents talk. She dared not turn around to take a glimpse at him because she had no idea what he would do if she had noticed him, so she decided, her five year-old mind far more advanced that her age proved her to be; she would go visit his grave with mommy tomorrow, and if the words were still there, Dad would come back home, but if the words have gone, he truly this time, has died. But what if there were different words in the stone? What if her past was just a lie?

_**- End Chapter 1-**_

A/N: Just below a thousand words. Please review with your opinion on the story so far. Each chapter will be about the same length unless you (the readers) request longer.

I hope you enjoyed.

Pairing is evident: Shion/Naruto.

Twisted Plot…some things may be confusing, so don't flame…"it's confusing…" but wait until later chapters and things will clear up.


End file.
